Monokuma
Monokuma is the main antagonist of the Danganronpa series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. Biography ULTIMATE DESPAIR HEADMASTER TBA THE LEGACY OF MONOKUMA *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial'' *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Arcade Opening Transcript Rival Name: Morgana (Persona 5) Reason: ''' '''Connection: There both mascots of there series Transcript Ending Transcript Gameplay Monokuma is around Sackboy's height and Spike's run speed, making him hard to hit at times. This is amplified and balanced by weak melee moves and slow attack speed on some other moves, forcing him to play keep-away. Monokuma's game plan is like Phoenix Wright's in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, keeping himself guarded to collect evidence for a big boost in range and power that temporarily takes him from being one of the worst to one of the best movesets. A original moveset concept is found here. * Talk to the Paw - - Monokuma quickly swings his paw up in-front of him. Works similarly to Toro Inoue's Neutral Square move. * Claw Strike - or (Hold) - Monokuma retracts his claw and strikes forward similarly to Sir Dan's Forward Square move. Holding will increase the stab's power and range. * Uppercut - - Monokuma does a leaping uppercut with his claws out. Functions like Sly's Up Square move, but with only around 90% of the range. * Sweep Paw - - Monokuma sweeps the opponent off the ground with his claws similar to Spike's Down Square move. * Haymaker - (midair) - Monokuma quickly swings his claw in a downwards arc, functioning like Sly's Aerial Neutral Square move. * Ogre Kick - or (midair) - Monokuma performs a fast flying kick, which works similarly to PaRappa's Aerial Forward Square move. * Aerial Uppercut - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Bear Bounce - (midair) - Monokuma starts to quickly fall down onto the ground and smashes the opponent with his butt. Works like Emmett Graves's Aerial Down Square move. * TBA - - * TBA - or - * TBA - - * TBA - - * Aerial TBA - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial TBA - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial TBA - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial TBA - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * TBA - - * TBA - or - * TBA - - * TBA - - * Aerial TBA - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial TBA - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial TBA - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial TBA - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Present: Laser Gun - or - Monokuma opens a capsule, popping out a laser gun and fires a single blast to send the opponent forward. * Present: Replica Sword - - Monokuma opens a capsule, popping out a replica sword which he uses to launch the opponent into the air by slashing upwards. * Present: A Man's Fantasy - - Monokuma opens a capsule, popping out "A Man's Fantasy" present which he throws up, before it falls on the opponent's head. * Give Me Wings - - Monokuma flies himself upwards very high with his wings in a super jump similar to Nariko's and Sly's. * Harmonious Descent - Hold during fall - Monokuma uses his wings to slow his descent like Sly's, Ratchet's and Spike's. * Item Pick-up - * Concentration - - Monokuma can't block. Instead, he can cut the opponent's speed by half as long as he holds the button, but loses thirty AP a second. He has normal speed and can attack, but won't gain AP. * Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Violence is Prohibited - (Level 1): Monokuma holds a sad pose for a second. If he's hit or grabbed during that, he suddenly explodes, killing opponents in the blast radius. Monokuma won't die after a explosion. * Ultimate Thing - (Level 2): TBA. Lasts for 9 seconds. ** Any Attack Button - Monokuma performs a powerful kick in which opponents fly back, killing who they hit, and die when hitting a wall. ** or Attack - Monokuma crouches for half a second and shoulder-tackles across the stage, killing anyone he hits. ** Attack - Monokuma performs a hand-crush thing, making a shockwave that kills anyone it hits. ** Attack - Monokuma stomps hard on the ground, making shockwaves going opposite directions. Anyone hit by the leg or wave dies. * Punishment Time - (Level 3): A screen-clear move. Opponents are seen trapped within a makeshift rocket ship while they're strapped into chairs, blindfolded and their hands tied behind their back. Monokuma presses a switch, launching a rocket ship through the school and enters space. The ship then falls back to the ground, doing a giant explosion which kills everyone inside it as Monokuma is seen laughing on-stage. Taunts * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA Quotes from All-Stars * When Selected: ** "I am Monokuma!" ** "Puhuhuhuhu!" ** "You made the right choice." * Pre-Match: ** " * Item Pick-Up: ** "Godly Spear Gungnir!" ** "It's Punishment Time!" ** "I've prepared a very special punishment! ** "Let's give it everything we’ve got!" ** "Puhuhu, puhuhuhuhu!" ** "Rise and shine, ursine!" ** "The murder weapon!" ** "Thrills, chills, kills!" ** "Yes indeed." * Successful KO: ** "Bear it!" ** "Bwahahaha, hahahahaha!" ** "Dun-dada-dun, victory!" ** "Extreme!" ** "I love you guys!" ** "Like a paper plane in a hurricane." ** "Puhuhuhu!" ** "So long, bear well!" ** "Too bad!" * Respawn: ** "Damnit!" ** "Hey, come on now!" ** "Hold still!" ** "I'll rip you apart!" ** "Let's go!" ** "No, no!" ** "The blackened will receive punishment!" ** "This is starting to feel like a real trial!" ** "Why you!" Intros and Outros Introduction * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - Winning Screen * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - Losing Screen * If using TBA - * If using TBA - * If using TBA - * If using TBA - Minion Rank 8: Monomi Costumes Despaired Robot Bear Monokuma's default costume. *Red: Based on Monotaro. *Green: Based on Monodam. *Blue: Based on Monokid. Headmaster Suit A light blue suit that Monokuma briefly wears in Danganronpa 2. *Black: Based on Kurokuma. *White: Based on Shirokuma. *Pink: Based on Monophanie. Bomber Monokuma A split version of Monokuma who appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a common enemy. *Gold: Golden vest and helmet. *Grey: Based on Guard Monokuma. *Silver: Silver vest and helmet. Siren Monokuma A split version of Monokuma with a red siren who appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. *Blue: Blue siren and white stripes. *Orange: Orange siren and red stripes. *Green: Green siren and brown stripes. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Third-Party Characters